Heavenly Tower/Floor 38
This page is under construction. This is the 38th floor of the Heavenly Tower. Battleground The Metal Cyclone spawns at the beginning. 50 seconds later, the Zyclone spawns. The two cyclones are periodically assisted by waves of Metal Doges and Zoges. Strategy One nightmare of a cyclone stage. Players must bring a mix of critical hitters and anti-zombie units for effectiveness against both cyclones. Remember that these two cyclones are not floating, so anti-floating units are useless. Additionally, this stage's peons are few and far between, so a Rich Cat may be needed. It is a good idea to try and destroy the Metal Cyclone before the Zyclone reaches your front line, though very good luck is needed. Waitress Cat is very effective for critical hits against the Metal Cyclone, but its long attack animation and cooldown means it must be protected extraordinarily well. Hurricat is also a good option. Lufalan Pasalan can one-shot the Metal Cyclone, but be wary of its low crit rate. Bringing anti-metal units like Showoff Cat and Banner Cat can help keep the Metal Cyclone controlled for more accurate critical hits, but caution must be taken that the Zyclone doesn't disrupt this. Thus, anti-zombie units must be deployed at the same time if the cyclones both reach your front line. Heavyweight Cat is a good option here, as it can keep the Zyclone away from the front lines, giving players more time to take out the Metal Cyclone. Posiedon is excellent as he can freeze both cyclones. Hayabusa is yet another helpful cat that outranges both cyclones, and has a good crit rate. Bringing along the Miracle Performance catcombo (Moneko and Crazed Moneko) is strongly recommended for this stage. It greatly increases the critical hit rate of cats, which can make it much easier to dispatch the Metal Cyclone before the Zyclone shows up. If you can‘t take out the Metal Cyclone before Zyclone appears, using a Rich Cat and/or Sniper Cat powerup and stalling the first Metal Doge at your base to build up money can be effective. This will help you stack up your units to debuff the Cyclones easier. Overall, success on this stage is strongly dependent on tilting luck in the player's favor. A lineup that wins this stage may not win on the next go-around due to bad luck with critical hits. Remember, life is made difficult, tomorrow is another day. Lineup ft. Poseidon Line 1: Manic Mohawk Cat (30), Manic Eraser (38), Pastry Cat (30), Flying Cat (20+25), Valiant Poseidon (30+1) Line 2: Ectoweight Cat (30+20-30+80), Hoopmaster Cat (30), Waitress Cat (30), Housewife Cat (30+10-30+50), Catyphoon (30) Line Up 3 (Uberless, Collabless) Line 1: Gross!!!Combo, Moneko(30), Crazed Moneko(14) Line 2: Ramen Cat(50), Quizmaster(20), Hoopmaster(20), Weedwacker(30), Polevaulter(18) This technique capitalizes on freezing and pushing back the Metal Cyclone, due to it's puny range, so taking out the Zyclone is top priority. Levels don't matter too much, as long as you got those true forms. Level up the Cat Wallet to 2 and wait for the Metal Doge. When the Metal Doge is near the base, unleash everything but the Gross!!!Combo cats. Continue on spamming those 7, and stop spamming vaulters if your money gets low. Once Zyclone is dead, just spam the anti-Metals and Monekos. It will take awhile, but it will die, and you will win. Reference *http://battlecats-db.com/stage/s07000.html Category:Heavenly Tower Floors